supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven
Heaven, also called The Attic, The Penthouse, Paradise, or even Upstairs, is an ageless, ethereal, holy realm created by God, intended to be the home-realm of both himself and his children. It serves as a dwelling place and a base of operations for angels, and is a final resting place of worthy human souls. Angels are protector of the righteous souls and are responsible of Heaven's maintenance. Angels are bound to Heaven and they serve as a power source for Heaven while in it. Without their presence, Heaven crumbles and unleashes every soul it contains upon Earth. TO CHECK HEAVEN'S HIERARCHY, GO TO THE ANGELS. Overview In its history, Heaven has had one civil war. This war took place when Lucifer became jealous and angry of the creation of mankind and, subsequently, led a rebellion against God. God resided in Heaven with his angels until his departure sometime in the distant past. In God's absence, the archangel Michael leads the angelic Host and directs the affairs of Heaven. The other 3 Archangels are also an authority. The appearance of angels in Heaven is not necessarily human, though they usually stay in their vessel, as it isn't always easy to find a suitable vessel for angels. Angels draw some of their powers - demonic exorcism, healing, time travel, and resurrection - from Heaven. Those who fall and are "cut-off" from Heaven are weakened and are not allowed to return on their own except for higher angels. It is still possible for the banished to communicate with the ones in Heaven. Heaven also serves as a destination for deserving human souls after death. They occupy the happy memories they experienced on Earth, reliving them in their personal Heavens. It is unknown how a human soul is allowed salvation in Heaven. Appearance Original The Heaven that God originally created was an endless realm made up of each human's personal paradise. All of these different Heavens were combined into one realm, yet were separated from one another, so that each human would have their own individual domain. Angels are able to travel to any person's Heaven they choose, and can even alter it at will. There are also different sigils that humans can use which allow them to travel to the Heaven of another person. In each individualized Heaven, there is a road, or a representation of a road, which will lead them to the Garden (The center of Heaven). Remodeled After the civil war ended and Heaven was rendered leaderless (due to God's departure), the angels changed Heaven into a massive building like structure, which contained hallways consisting of doors for each person's Heaven. The angels are able to open any of these doors, allowing them to enter any Heaven they choose. There is also a hidden switch or compartment hidden in each Heaven, which, if pulled, will open that Heaven's door, allowing the souls to roam free in the general Heaven, but an alarm will activate when that happens, as a soul is not allowed to be out his/her heaven. It seems each heaven is organized by the last name of the soul they belong.